Sikuyo Kuthixo: We Are In The Eyes of God
by Devil Chick
Summary: My version of The Lion King III.. Read & Review!! (rated PG for some violent scenes.)


Sikuyo Kuthixo  
We are in the eyes of God  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The Original TLK characters are used without permission. I own Nivani, Kuvabi, and Bivaku. E-mail me if you want to use any of them please.  
  
  
~We are one~  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
The lionesses bowed down to the Prince and Princess as they followed the   
  
King and Queen. The four lions went to the edge of Pride Rock and roared in   
  
appreciation of the newest members of the Pride.   
  
"Well done, my son," Mufasa's voice said.  
  
Simba smiled as the wind blew up against his mane.  
  
"We are one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Just before sunset, Simba and Kovu went for a stroll. They looked at the   
  
herds of gazelle and antelope. The sun was beginning to set.  
  
"Don't you think we should head back now?" Kovu said trying to convince   
  
Simba into going back.  
  
"Nah, we can wait until the sun fully sets."  
  
"Okay." Kovu sighed.  
  
"That is… If you're scared." Simba turned and looked at Kovu with a half-  
  
smile.  
  
"Uh, no way I'm not scared. I just uh, wanted to go see Kiara." Kovu's   
  
face turned a pale red in embarrassment.   
  
Simba laughed a little and headed back.  
  
"So we're going back?"   
  
"Yeah, ha, ha, c'mon."  
  
Back at Pride Rock, Kiara was just finishing dinner.  
  
"Oh, hey Kovu!" Kiara almost choked trying to hurry to Kovu.  
  
"Oh, Kiara."  
  
Kiara and Kovu both nudged each other.  
  
"Simba, I want to tell you something," Nala's head motioned for Simba to   
  
come to her.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"When I went hunting today, I saw Zira lying on the side of the lake. She   
  
wasn't dead either."  
  
"What? That's impossible."  
  
Zazu flew over to Nala and Simba overhearing their conversation.  
  
"It is true sire." Zazu landed on a tree next to Nala.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Simba, maybe she's learned her lesson."  
  
"What do you mean, she's an Outsider," Simba looked straight at Nala.  
  
"Don't you remember when she attacked us?"  
  
"Simba, that was then. This is now. Zira asked…" Nala paused.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Never mind, what?" Simba was now eager to listen.  
  
"She asked to.. Join our pride."  
  
"WHAT!??" Simba was now angry and looked at Nala with a stunned face.  
  
"She will never be one…"  
  
"Simba, I talked to her. She has learned her lesson." Nala was sounding   
  
very strict to Simba, but not in a hurting way.  
  
"But, she.."  
  
Kiara walked over to sit in between the two. She was a little worried.  
  
"Daddy, don't you remember?" Kiara tilted her head to the left with a   
  
sincere look on her face.  
  
"Remember, what?"  
  
Kiara sighed. "We are one."  
  
Simba's face dropped from an angry face to a puzzled look.  
  
"Simba?" Nala was now worried.  
  
"Zira can stay one night. If she does anything to harm us, she'll be   
  
exiled."  
  
Kovu wasn't around to hear the news of his mother. Kiara will be very   
  
satisfied to tell him.  
  
"Kovu!" Kiara turned around and started to walk towards him.  
  
Simba walked up in front of his daughter.  
  
"I'll handle this, Kiara."  
  
Kiara sighed with a pleasant smile and headed toward the cave.  
  
"Uh, Kovu. Your mother isn't dead. She is alive. She'll be spending the   
  
day with us tomorrow. Just as you did."  
  
"Really? But isn't that impossible?" Kovu was now a little confused.  
  
"No, Nala saw her, today while she went hunting with the party." Simba had   
  
a slight smile, but then changed to a serious face.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
The next day, Simba went out to find Zira. He saw her catch a baby   
  
gazelle.   
  
"Finally some food!"  
  
Simba waited patiently until she was done.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Zira turned around stunned, to see Simba standing   
  
there.  
  
"Why Simba?" Zira said with a fake scared voice. "What a pleasure to see   
  
you." Zira's voice ended with a snarl.  
  
Zira new she couldn't defeat Simba, but she wanted to so very badly, ever   
  
since the hyenas didn't do their "job".  
  
"Simba, I know this with be very painful to your pride and family!" Zira   
  
crouched down ready to attack.  
  
Simba growled at her, as he crouched down.  
  
Zira lunged toward Simba, but then Kovu came between Zira and Simba   
  
getting scratched and scared.  
  
"KOVU!?" Zira was very angry at her son.  
  
Kovu fell to the ground, badly hurt.  
  
"Simba. Are you okay?" Kovu was bleeding a little.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kovu! Why didn't you lunge for him!!?" Zira hissed at him.  
  
"Because, I am not one of you." Kovu looked up at the startled face of his   
  
mother.  
  
"What do you mean? I've taught you and trained you. Now you're giving up?   
  
Vitani would never have done this!"   
  
"Yes she would." Kovu snarled at Zira then stumbled to get up.   
  
Kiara and Nala came running to Simba.  
  
"Father? What happened?"  
  
Simba turned his head to Kiara, as Zira flew over Kovu on to Simba's back.   
  
Simba and Zira started to fight.   
  
Zira grabbed Simba's ear and yanked on it as Simba pulled her off   
  
himself. They rolled over to an edge of a cliff. Simba's back was at the very   
  
edge. He slipped and they went tumbling into the gorge.   
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!" Simba tried to grab onto the side with his claws. He   
  
managed to grab a ledge. Zira however, grabbed onto Simba and dug her claws deep   
  
into his skin.   
  
Simba roared in pain.  
  
"Ha, ha! I've got you now! Just then, Zira slipped and fell into the gorge   
  
where her life ended.   
  
Kiara, Kovu and Nala thought Simba was dead. They sighed in sympathy and   
  
started to walk back.   
  
  
Simba, weakly managed to climb up the gorge. Barely alive.   
  
"Simba?" Nala looked back to see him lying on the ground.  
  
Nala ran over surprised to see him alive.   
  
"Oh, Simba."   
  
Simba walked weakly home and rested.  
  
"Simba? Are you okay?" Nala was really scared that Simba was badly   
  
injured.   
  
"Yeah, I just need some rest." Simba headed into the cave.  
  
Nala sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh, that was a close one, wasn't it Kovu?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The next day, Simba was healed, but still had some scars on his back.   
  
"Kiara? What's wrong?" Simba looked behind him and saw she was walking a   
  
lot slower than normal.  
  
"Daddy, I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"Really? Oh, Kiara that's wonderful."   
  
"What?" Kovu just came out of the cave.  
  
Kiara walked over to him. She whispered, "I'm going to have a baby."  
  
Kovu gasped with a smile.  
  
Simba smiled and looked up at the sky.  
  
The wind blew gently. Simba smiled. Then headed toward the cave.  
  
"Simba, why are you so happy?" Nala laughed.  
  
"We're going to be Grandparents," Simba replied.  
  
Nala just smiled and nudged Simba.  
  
Kiara stayed home from hunting, and just sat in the cave. Kovu came   
  
inside.  
  
"So, did you think of a name yet?" Kovu was very anxious.   
  
"Yeah. The girl's name is Kareia, and the boy's name is Nivani," Kiara was   
  
  
really satisfied with those names. Kovu was also very pleased.  
  
"Kiara," Simba called.  
  
"Coming." Kiara walked out of the cave slowly and sat next to Simba.  
  
"What did you want?"  
  
"Did you think of any names yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I just told them to Kovu, and I'll tell them to you. The girl's   
  
name is Kareia, and the boy's name is Nivani."  
  
"Those are beautiful, Kiara," Simba smiled.  
  
Zazu came flying as fast as his little wings could panicking.  
  
"Sire! Sarabi was trampled! Hurry!"  
  
Simba ran down Pride Rock almost tripping himself. Sarabi was lying down   
  
badly hurt.  
  
"Mother? Are you okay?" Simba had a slight tear run down his face.  
  
Sarabi turned her head and looked up at her Son. "I will be with Mufasa   
  
again…" Sarabi slowly smiled. Her head fell to the ground.  
  
"Mother?" Simba lay down next to his dead mother, weeping. He cried for a   
  
few minutes.  
  
"Oh, Simba. Life goes the way it wants," Rafiki said.   
  
Simba walked home sad of the death of his mother. She was very old though.   
  
"How did she get trampled?" Simba asked one of the lionesses in the party.  
  
"She was getting a drink then a stampede of gazelle came and knocked her   
  
over."  
  
Simba nodded and headed back to Pride Rock.  
  
No one noticed the sad face of Simba. He eventually got over it.  
  
The next day, Kiara was very tired and was about ready to give birth.   
  
"Any day now," Kiara replied with a weak smile.  
  
A couple of days later, Kiara was very, very tired. She felt any second,   
  
her cub would be born.  
  
  
Just then, Kiara sat up.   
  
"Kovu! Come in here, QUICK!" Kiara yelled.  
  
Kovu didn't say anything. He just sat there next to Kiara anxiously   
  
waiting.  
  
Simba and Nala came in too.  
  
Nala leaned against Simba, happy.  
  
All of the sudden, Kiara gave birth.   
  
It was a boy! A baby boy.  
  
"Oh, Kiara, he's beautiful!" Kovu replied.  
  
"Nala, we are now Grandparents."  
  
Nivani was blind. His eyes weren't open yet. Kiara knew, they would be   
  
beautiful.   
  
Kiara spent hours taking care of her new cub. She was so glad it was over.   
  
The next day, was Nivani's ceremony. Kiara and Kovu walked to the edge of   
  
Pride Rock. Kiara gave Nivani to Rafiki. He raised him high above the animals.   
  
The elephants trumpeted, the Zebras whinnied. The circle of life continued.   
  
A few months later, Nivani was old enough to go out and play by himself.  
  
"Wow! Look at all this stuff to do around here!" Nivani was so exited.  
  
"Hold on there," Kovu gabbed Nivani by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Daddy let go," Nivani laughed.  
  
"I just want you to be careful."  
  
"I will," Nivani replied.  
  
Kiara came over and sat next to Kovu.  
  
"Nivani, are you listening? You could get into really big trouble. I   
  
didn't listen once, and I got into big trouble," Kiara said looking over at   
  
Simba.  
  
"Really? What happened?"  
  
"That's when I met your father, but that probably won't happen to you."  
  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Nivani went down the stone steps, to the little creek where the   
  
butterflies were always there.   
  
"Kiara, that sounds familiar, now doesn't it?" Simba smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but hey, it happened."  
  
Nivani was trying to catch a butterfly, when he saw something in the   
  
distance.   
  
"What's that?" he said to himself.  
  
Nivani crouched down and sneaked up toward it. After he was close enough,   
  
he pounced!  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Pumbaa cried.  
  
"Don't eat me please!"  
  
"Hey, it's just the kid." Timon said to Pumbaa in a "relieving" tone.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?"  
  
"Oh, just looking for a brunch."  
  
"Oh," Nivani looked at them with a slightly sour face.  
  
"They're quite delicious!!" Pumbaa added.  
  
"Well, I don't think I'm in the mood for bugs at the moment."  
  
"Well then you're missing all the goodness!!'  
  
Nivani turned as the two munched and crunched their bugs.  
  
"Ewe."  
  
Just then, Nivani was attacked my something.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
It was Kovu.  
  
"Hey, daddy! Let go!"  
  
"I told you not to go too far."  
  
"But I didn't."  
  
  
"Oh and I suppose that going past the tree is not going too far?"  
  
Nivani looked at the tree.   
  
"Oh."  
  
The two went back to the cave. It was getting dark, and behind them there   
  
was a silent roar.  
  
Back at the cave, Nivani rushed up to Kiara.   
  
"Hey, I though I told you not to go too far?"   
  
"Well, sorry mom, but I just forgot. It was only like, two feet from the   
  
tree."  
  
"I'll regret this, but still. You never know what could be lurking behind   
  
that tree."  
  
"Yeah, true," Nivani frowned a bit, and then headed toward the cave.  
  
"Kiara, as me and Nivani were walking back, I heard a slight roar behind   
  
us."  
  
"Could be just another pride somewhere out there."  
  
"Yeah, but I sounded really familiar."  
  
  
"Well, it's night time, and we'd better get inside before it gets too dark   
out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kovu and Kiara went into the cave following their son. Darkness was   
  
approaching, and you never know what could be out there.  
  
The next day was time to hunt. Nala wasn't in this party, but Kiara was.   
  
Although her father promised not for her to get into any hunts, she was in this   
  
one.  
  
"Hey mom, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going out to hunt. Stay with your father, okay? Don't go out   
  
somewhere, because Kovu and I were.. Never mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Well, you'll understand later."  
  
"Oh, fine."  
  
Kiara and the party went out on the prowl. Simba was watching from Pride   
  
Rock. Simba was getting very old, and there was gray in his mane. He would soon   
  
join his father in the Afterlife.  
  
"Hey, Simba. What's wrong?" Nala was worried about Simba's look upon his   
  
face.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking. When I die, what will happen to Kiara, and   
  
Rafiki? And you?"   
  
"Don't worry Simba, you're not going to die."  
  
"Well, I just hope so. I hope I don't before Nivani's first birthday."  
  
"Oh, Simba." Nala nudged him with deep love.  
  
Vitani was out in this hunt too. She was one of the best, because she was   
  
an outsider. But now she betrayed her mother, and joined the pride.  
  
"Shh. Keep your eyes on the gazelle. Be extremely quiet."  
  
Kiara nodded and started to sneak up.  
  
"She looked down and forward continuously to see if she would hit a rock   
  
or a stick, and to see where she was going. She was so close.   
  
All of the sudden, Kiara pounced up on top of the gazelle and it pranced   
  
around in pain, Kiara diving into it's neck and Vitani grabbing it's legs. After   
  
about two minutes, they had finally killed the male gazelle.  
  
"All, right Kiara!" Vitani said happily.   
  
"Well, I haven't been able to catch anything for a while, ever since   
  
Nivani was born."  
  
"Yeah. It's tough having a cub."  
  
The lionesses gathered it up and dragged it across the bloody ground,   
  
where the dead corpse lay.   
  
Nivani was being babysat by Kovu.   
  
  
"Hey dad? What's that over there?"  
  
"Oh, that's a place that you don't want to go over to. It's extremely   
  
dangerous, especially with the dead things around there."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Promise me that you'll never go there. Promise?"  
  
"Okay, daddy. It sounds creepy anyway."  
  
Kovu smiled, and then heard Kiara talking in the distance. They had the   
  
gazelle that was very large.   
  
"Lunch!" Nivani yelled.  
  
Nivani rushed down the stones toward Kiara.  
  
"Was it easy?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of."  
  
Simba watched them from the tip of Pride Rock. He felt fragile inside. He   
  
felt that if he ever fell, he would die.  
  
"Simba, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just watching, that's all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure," Simba smiled.  
  
Nala and Simba walked down the gazelle. It was halfway eaten. Simba and   
  
Nala ate the rest.   
  
Zazu came flying extremely fast."  
  
"Sire! A newcomer coming this way!"  
  
Simba looked up seeing a young lion, about Kovu's age. He looked scared   
  
and weak.  
  
"What are you ding here, in these lands?" Simba asked harshly.  
  
"I-I was just passing through."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Kuvabi."  
  
  
"Were you and Outsider?"  
  
"No."  
  
Simba walked down to Kuvabi.   
  
"You look awfully familiar."  
  
"I have never been to these pats before."  
  
"You can stay here for one night only. If you do anything to harm us, you   
  
will suffer the consequences." Simba showed him where he would sleep, under the   
  
top of Pride Rock in a cave.  
  
Kuvabi nodded and laid there.  
  
Simba walked up to the cave.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Nala asked.  
  
"If he kills me, I'm not going to care." Simba was acting very strangely.  
  
"What about Kiara, Kovu, Nivani and the rest of the pride?"  
  
Simba didn't answer.  
  
Nala sighed and joined the rest of the pride in the cave.  
  
The next morning, Kuvabi was acting very strange. He was never near the   
  
rest of the pride.   
  
Kovu was resting in the sun on top of Pride Rock. Kuvabi walked up to him.  
  
"Uh, Kovu? Could I see you for a moment?"  
  
Kovu was startled because he was resting.  
  
"Huh, what? Oh, sure." Kovu was very weary about walking with a stranger.  
  
They walked down to a small pond in the shade of a tree.  
  
"You're Zira's son, right?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Well, you see.. I am her brother. So I'm your Uncle."  
  
"What? How can that be?"  
  
"Well, she never told you so.. You just never found out. She was going to   
  
until, Simba killed her." Kuvabi snarled and looked back at Pride Rock.  
  
  
"Wait, wait! So you're my Uncle?"  
  
"What are you deaf? I said yes."  
  
"Oh, so then.. How come you never came to visit me?"  
  
"It's because I was out trying to think of a plan to kill Simba."  
  
"WHAT?! You want to kill Simba?! Why?"  
  
"Because he killed Zira and Scar," Kuvabi hissed.  
  
"I was going to ask you, do you wish to help?"  
  
"No! I refuse to kill Kiara's father!"  
  
"Fine! I'll do it!" Kuvabi stood up and ran toward Simba, who was on Pride   
Rock.  
  
"NO!" Kovu rushed up and ran after him.  
  
Kuvabi beat him there.  
  
"Uh, Simba, could I talk to you in private?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Kuvabi lead Simba to a deserted place, a place where no one had ever seen.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In the land of the dead."  
  
"Oh. This place is creepy."  
  
"Yeah, and it is even scarier when they die here."  
  
"Who is "they"?"  
  
"Anyone."  
  
Simba was frightened of this deadly place. It looked a lot like the   
  
Outlands, but much more dry and dusty, like a desert.  
  
Kuvabi ran ahead of Simba, leaving him there alone and frightened.  
  
"Kuvabi? Where are you?"  
  
Kuvabi laughed as he ran ahead, staring back at the sad expression on   
  
Simba's face. Kuvabi's plan was, to leave him there to die.  
  
Simba looked around, searching for Kuvabi, or any sign of life. All he   
  
could so though was the dusty air of death.  
  
Back at the Pridelands, Kovu was worried about Simba.  
  
"Should I tell anyone?" He thought  
  
Nala came beside him.  
  
"Where's Simba?"  
  
"I-I don't know.."  
  
"Hmm.. He was here like two minutes ago. I wonder where he could be?"  
  
Kovu couldn't stand it. He wanted to tell somebody so bad. He just   
  
couldn't stand the tension anymore.  
  
"Okay! I know where he is! Kuvabi took him into a place, and now he's   
  
going to kill him!"  
  
"What?! No! We must go find him!" Nala rushed into the cave to tell   
  
everybody about Simba and Kuvabi.  
  
All the lionesses rushed out like a stampede, toward the desert plains or   
  
Africa.  
  
Kiara and Nivani caught up with Kovu.  
  
"Kuvabi took him?"  
  
"Yeah, now he's going to kill him!"  
  
"NO!! We must find them!"  
  
"I think Kuvabi left him there alone!"  
  
Kovu, Nivani and Kiara ran ahead of the rest of the lionesses toward the   
  
desert.  
  
Simba was getting very thirsty and hungry. He could feel his stomach   
  
shrinking inside of him.  
  
He heard someone laugh.  
  
"Kuvabi? Is that you?"  
  
Kuvabi came back, not alone. He had some of Zira's pride that didn't want   
  
to come to the attack.   
  
Bivaku, the oldest, was with him.  
  
  
"I've wanted to kill you so very badly! Ever since you killed Scar!!"  
  
Simba snarled at him.  
  
"And now I will!"  
  
Bivaku lunged at Simba striking his neck.  
  
Kovu heard Simba roar in pain.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Kovu lunged onto Kuvabi's back.  
  
Simba fell to the ground biting at Bivaku.  
  
Buvaka slashed Simba's eye giving him a scar.  
  
Kovu ripped at Kuvabi's ear, letting let out a painful scream.  
  
All of the sudden, Simba fell to the ground, halfway dead.  
  
The fighting stopped at they looked at the two.  
  
Nala and Kiara gasped.  
  
Simba looked around gasping for air. He then looked up at the cruel smile   
  
of Buvaka. Simba winced as Buvaka tore at his neck, giving him an awful wound.  
  
Kuvabi and the others ran off with the pride having a blank expression.   
  
Kiara walked up to her father.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Simba looked up with his eyes halfway open.  
  
"Kiara....."  
  
Nala came to her side.  
  
Kiara started to cry.  
  
Nivani walked up to his grandfather with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Don't go. Please.."  
  
Simba smiled up at Nala as his head fell to the ground.  
  
The lionesses lowered their heads in sympathy, as the life of the King had   
  
ended in sadness and in spirit.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of Sikuyo Kuthixo: We Are In The Eyes of God 


End file.
